My Enemy Become My Love (Daelo)
by NaekkoChan
Summary: Junhong di paksa menikah dengan Daehyun karena perjodohan yang di rencanakan kedua orang tua mereka, sampai sesuatu terjadi dan merubah segalanya/? Muahahahahah (Apa kata lu thor - -)


Tittle : My Enemy Become My Love

Cast : Daelo (Daehyun X Zelo)

Genre : Romance

Rated : T – M

Warning : typo dimana-mana, GS for Zelo, alur gk jelas,

Summary : Junhong di paksa menikah dengan Daehyun karena perjodohan yang di rencanakan kedua orang tua mereka, sampai sesuatu terjadi dan merubah segalanya/? Muahahahahah (Apa kata lu thor -_-)

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Choi Junhong! Cepat bangun , kau tau ini sudah siang!" teriakan wanita paruh baya yang di ketahui adalah Eomma dari yeoja bernama Choi Junhong memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aish, anak itu . selalu seperti ini setiap pagi."

Sang eomma yang tidak tahan dengan putrinya karena susah di bangunkan mengambil air lalu mencipratkan ke wajah yeoja manis yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Ya..ya aish" Akhirnya Junhong terbangun. Ia hendak protes tapi di tahannya karena melihat wajah eommanya yang menyeramkan.

"Cepat mandi lalu sarapan." Perintah sang eomma lalu meninggalkan Junhong yang masih setengah sadar.

Bruk

Junhong tertidur lagi.

"Choi Junhong jangan tidur lagi!" teriakan eomma Junhong mulai terdengar lagi.

.

.

Junhong berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kelasnya. Sesekali melirik jam tangan miliknya. Pukul 07.15.

'_Aish, terlambat 15 menit'_

Sesampainya di depan kelas Ia merapikan seragamnya lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Junhong, kau di hukum tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran saya" , kata sang guru tanpa menatap Junhong.

"Ta-tapi Seonsaengnim"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian , cepat keluar"

Dengan langkah gontai Junhong keluar dari kelasnya lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung sekolah.

'_Dasar guru tua menyebalkan' _gumam Junhong pelan. Ia melihat sebuah pohon cukup besar di sana.

'_Lebih baik aku tidur saja di sini' _pikir Junhong lalu merebahkan dirinya di pohon itu.

Pluk.

"Aish , apa lagi?" Belum sempat memjamkan mata, Junhong merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Junhong mendongak ke sumber suara.

"Bukan urusanmu", Junhong melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Tentu, ini urusanku. Karena kau calon istriku" jawab namja itu samabil menatap Junhong tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mau menikah dengan Playboy seperti dirimu." Junhong menghempaskan genggaman namja itu lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ya! Jung Junhong!" teriak namja itu memanggil nama Junhong.

Junhong berbalik menatap namja itu kesal "Berhenti memanggilku Jung Junhong, namaku Choi Junhong. C-H-O-I ingat itu."

Namja itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Junhong yang menurutnya sangat manis ketika marah. Ia pun mendekati yeoja itu, sambil memperlihatkan seringaian khasnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak Junhong.

Namja itu semakin mendekat memojokkan Junhong di tembok sekolah.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Menyingkirlah!" , Junhong mendorong badan Daehyun sekuat tenaga walaupun itu sia-sia.

Tanpa di sadari wajah Junhong mulai memerah. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik…" bisik Daehyun tepat di telinga Junhong, membuat yeoja manis itu merinding.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAU JUNG DAEHYUUNN!" dengan sekali tendangan yang sangat kuat membuat Daehyun terjungkal ke belakang, Junhong pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera berlari dari tempat mengerikan itu.

"Aish, padahal sedikit lagi…" Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Junhongie~ cepatlah bersiap, keluarga Jung akan segera datang chagi"

Teriak Eomma dari luar kamar Junhong. "Aish, aku tidak mau eomma, aku tidak mau menikah"

"Junhong cepat keluar, atau eomma bakar semua sepatu dan tas-tasmu"

"Andwaee!"

Junhong segera keluar dari kamarnya sebelum Eommanya benar-benar membakar semua koleksi tas dan sepatunya yang mahal.

"Nah, anak eomma sekarang sudah cantik." Puji sang eomma melihat penampilan Junhong malam ini. Junhong memakai dress putih dengan pita di bagian pinggangnya. Jangan lupakan wajah Junhong yang sangat cantik sekaligus manis. Sempurna. Pikir Eomma Junhong.

"Sekarang kita turun. Keluarga Jung sudah menunggu. Ingat jaga sikapmu. Arraseo" peringat Eomma Junhong.

"Hmm…ne Eomma"

.

.

Sekarang Junhong duduk bersebelahan dengan Daehyun. Suasana canggung meliputi mereka berdua.

"Wah, kalian sangat serasi" puji Appa Daehyun. Junhong hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aigo~ aku akan mempunyai menantu yang sangat manis" tambah Eomma Daehyun.

"Gamsahamnida" jamwab Junhong seadanya.

"Kapan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahannya" interupsi Appa Junhong. "bagaimana jika minggu depan"

"Uhuk" Junhong hampir tersedak saat meminum tehnya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'_What! Apa mereka sudah gila?'_ pikir Junhong.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Appa Daehyun kepada Junhong dan Daehyun.

"Kami setuju saja appa, iya kan sayang" Jawab Daehyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Junhong.

Junhong cengo mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersenyum kecuali Junhong yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baiklah minggu depan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan." Kata Appa Daehyun.

"Daehyun, ajaklah Junhong berjalan-jalan. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dulu." Perintah Eomma Junhong pada Daehyun.

"Ne,Eomma Choi" Daehyun lalu berpamit, dan langsung menarik Junhong keluar rumah.

.

.

Sekarang hanya ada Daehyun dan Junhong di taman belakang rumah Junhong. Suasana hening masih setia melingkupi ada yang memulai percakapan lebih dahulu.

"Ehem…kenapa kau lakukan itu" Tanya Junhong pelan.

"melakukan apa?" Daehyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aish, kenapa kau langsung setuju jika kita menikah minggu depan"

"Karena itu akan memudahkanku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya" jawab Daehyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau kira aku barang hah!"

"ck, kau suka sekali berteriak sayang" Daehyun mengacak rambut Junhong gemas.

Junhong hendak memukul kepala Daehyun karean sudah merusak tatanan rambutnya tapi di tahan oleh lengan Daehyun.

"tidak baik memukul suami sendiri."

Daehyun lalu menarik Junhong ke pangkuannya. Sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Jung Daehyun!" Junhong mencoba bangkit tapi pinggangnya di tahan oleh tangan Daehyun.

"Tidak akan sayang…" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junhong.

"Karena kau hanya milik Jung Daehyun…" ucap Daehyun lalu mencium bibir Junhong.

Junhong yang masih syok karena tiba-tiba di cium oleh musuh bebuyutannya hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman Daehyun. Daehyun lalu melumat bibir mungil Junhong sehingga terdengar lenguhan pelan dari Junhong. Sebelum Junhong mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Daehyun, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ckckckck sudah tidak sabar ternyata… Jung Daehyun. Tahanlah hasratmu itu sampai seminggu ke depan." Kata Eomma Daehyun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya.

"Tsk, ne Eomma"

Tanpa Daehyun sadari sekarang wajah Junhong sudah sangat merah.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan

Daehyun terlihat sangat tampan di altar. Dia memakai tuxedo hitam dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa wanita di ruangan itu terpesona akan ketampanannya.

'_Inilah saatnya , usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia' _Daehyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Cklek

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sang mempelai wanita. Seluruh tamu di gedung itu berdecak kagum melihat Junhong yang sangat menawan dengan dressnya .

Glek

'_Tak kusangka dia akan secantik itu' _Pikir Daehyun sambil menatap Junhong kagum sekaligus terkejut.

"Berhenti menatapku" bisik Junhong

"Kau sangat cantik istriku…Argh" teriak Daehyun ketika kaki Junhong dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Daehyun.

Daehyun yang hendak protes, tapi di urungkan karena tidak ingin menghancurkan hari pernikahannya sendiri. #poordaehyun

-Skip-

Mobil

Hening…

Junhong terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Daehyun?

Pria berkulit tan itu sibuk menatap malaikat manis di sebelahnya. Junhong yang merasa risih di perhatikan Daehyun pun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junhong ketus.

"Ck, kau galak sekali pada suamimu"

"Terserah apa katamu saja" Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Sudah sampai" Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong keluar dari mobil. "Ini dimana?" Tanya Junhong bingung karena rumah yang mereka kunjungi bukanlah rumah Junhong atau rumah Daehyun.

"Rumah kita sayang" Daehyun langsung menggendong Junhong ala bridal style ke kamar mereka.

"Ya! Mau apa kau! Aish turunkan aku!" teriak Junhong tepat di telinga Daehyun.

"Kita akan melakukan apa yang pengantin baru lakukan" ucap Daehyun santai.

"Mwo? Shireo!"

Daehyun menurunkan tubuh Junhong di ranjang mereka. Dan tanpa basa-basi Daehyun langsung membuka jas dan kemejanya sehingga memperlihatkan absnya yang sangat err.

"Omo!" Junhong langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Daehyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Junhong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Ketika Daehyun hendak meneruskan kegiatannya tiba-tiba ponsel Junhong berbunyi mengintrupsi apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

[Yeoboseyo Junhongiee~]

"Ne eomma, ada apa?"

[bisakah kau berikan ponselmu kepada Daehyun sebentar, eomma mau bicara dengannya]

Dengan terpaksa Junhong menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Daehyun.

"Ne, yeoboseyo eomma?"

[Ah, Daehyun-ah apa eomma mengganggu kegiatan kalian?]

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ada apa eomma?"

[Begini, eomma menyiapkan minuman special untukmu dan Junhong. Mungkin bisa menambah semangatmu malam ini]

Daehyun mengernyit, ketika mendengar yang eomma Junhong katakan. Ia melihat di meja nakas terdapat dua botol yang aneh.

"Jadi aku harus meminum ini?"

[Tentu saja! Cepat berikan itu pada Junhong juga]

Tanpa Daehyun sadari eomma Junhong dan eomma Daehyun tersenyum licik di seberang sana.

Daehyun memberikan botol itu kepada Junhong, lalu menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya.

[Jadi eomma dan eomma-mu sepakat meminta cucu darimu. Dengan minuman itu mungkin bisa mempercepat kalian mendapatkan anak]

Mendengar penuturan sang eomma, Daehyun yang sedang minum cairan di botol itu langsung tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa?" Junhong kaget melihat Daehyun tiba-tiba tersedak, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehyun.

[Ah, sebaiknya eomma tutup telponnya sebentar lagi obatnya akan bekerja, Semoga berhasil ]

Pip

Daehyun menatap ponsel Junhong nanar. _'mati aku, padahal niatku hanya menggoda Junhong saja'_ .

Daehyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Junhong. Di lihatnya gerak-gerik Junhong yang terlihat gelisah. Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa badanku panas sekali" Junhong melepas ikat rambut dan kalung yang ia pakai. Daehyun yang sudah mulai tergoda dengan Junhong langsung menindih wanita berambut pink itu.

Daehyun menciumi tengkuk Junhong, melampiaskan semua nafsunya. Di percepat pelukan Daehyun sambil terus melukis di leher Junhong.

Di sedot leher putihnya sambil melepas gaun pengantin Junhong. Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Daehyun mulai menggerayangi payudaranya. Nafasnya mulai terdengar memburu di telinga Daehyun. Di lucutinya bra serta cd Junhong. Masih dengan menggigiti bahunya, dan meremas kuat kedua payudaranya.

"Emmhhh.. Oppaa.. aahhh…" desahnya seksi.

Daehyun terus melanjutkan aksinya. Di cubit-cubit klitoris Junhong dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan memelintir putingnya. Junhong makin menggelengkan kepalanya. Desahannya pun makin menjadi. Di kocok liang vaginanya dengan jari-jari Daehyun. Ia mencengkeram tangan Daehyun sangat kencang.

"Oppaa aaahh.. paliiwaa.."

Daehyun makin mengocok jarinya di vagina Junhong. Payudaranya Ia remas kasar. Junhong memekik ketika Daehyun menggigit lehernya.

"Oppaaa aaaaahhh.."

Dia mencapai orgasme pertamanya malam ini. Namun Daehyun belum menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ahhh..ahhh..Oppaa aku mau keluar lagii ahh.."

Di gosok cepat klitorisnya. Badannya kembali tegang, menyemprotkan cairannya di tangan Daehyun. Di lepas celana dan boxer yang menutupi tubuh polos Daehyun. Di balikkan badan Junhong hingga menghadap Daehyun. Lalu menyedot kuat bibir istrinya. Di dorong tubuh kurus Junhong hingga menempel ke tembok. Tanpa aba-aba Daehyun langsung menyodok vaginanya.

"Awww, sakiit. Bilang-bilang kalo mau dimasukin," rutuknya sebal. Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Junhong memeluk Daehyun. Kedua kakinya sudah melingkar di pinggang namja barkulit tan itu. Daehyun langsung menghujamkan penisnya di vagina Junhong dengan cepat.

"Aahhh Oppaaa..enaakk.."

"Iyaa aahhhh sayang. Ini sangat nikmaat.."

Di genjot berkali-kali hingga rasanya penis Daehyun mentok menyentuh rahim Junhong. Leher Junhong terus di gigiti hingga seluruh permukaannya penuh bercak merah. Vaginanya terus disodok. '_Ahhhh.. malam ini aku benar-benar ingin puas !' _pikir Daehyun

"Oppaaa.. teruus aahhh.. jebal, jangan ahh.. berhentii," ucap Junhong tersengal-sengal.

Dada mereka bergesekkan. Junhong menahan desahannya dengan menggigit kuat bahu Daehyun.

"Aaahhhh…" cairannya kembali keluar hingga menetes ke lantai.

Dengan penis Daehyun yang masih menancap di lubangnya, di bopongnya Junhong ke atas ranjang. Kembali ditindih oleh Daehyun, lalu di lumat habis payudaranya.

Junhong mendongak menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Daehyun masih memompa vaginanya dengan cepat. Ahhh.. nikmatnya sulit diungkapkan. Juniornya yang besar terasa sesak di meremas sprei saat Daehyun makin memompa dengan cepat.

"Oppaa..ahhhh.."

"Wae, chagi ? aahh.. emmhh.." Daehyun mendongak menatap Junhong. Tanpa aba-aba langsung disergap bibirnya oleh Junhong.

Mereka berciuman ganas saat ini, hingga air liur keluar dari sudut mulut mereka, meleleh ke leher Junhong. Daehyun menyedot bibir atas bawah Junhong bergantian, sementara pinggulnya masih naik turun menjebol vaginanya. '_Aku sudah beberapa kali orgasme tapi kenapa dia belum keluar juga ? Hahh hebat sekali dia !' _Pikir Junhong.

Daehyun makin menyodokkan penisnya saat Junhong meremas bokongnya. Junhong merasakan penis Daehyun mulai membesar di dalam.

"Oppaa aku ahhh..tidak tahan lagii ahh.."

"Iya, sayyaang.. aaahhhh…"

Mereka berdua melenguh bersama. Sperma Daehyun meluncur jauh kedalam rahim Junhong. Berkali-kali sang suami menyemprotkannya.

"Aaahhh…" Junhong mendesah lega.

Daehyun ambruk di atasku. Juniornya terasa berkedut di lubangnya. Daehyun masih menghisapi leher Junhong yang Junhong yakin pasti lehernya akan memerah seluruhnya. Tangannya juga meremas-remas payudara sang istri. Junhong tersengal. Dadanya naik turun menahan nafas.

"Baby, lagi yaaa.." rengeknya merdu di telinga kiri Junhong. Senyum setannya kembali muncul.

'_Mwo ? Apa tadi masih kurang ? Aku saja masih lemas seperti habis ikut lomba marathon. Kuat sekali dia' _

"Oppaa perpanjangan waktu doong untuk istirahat," ucap Junhong masih sambil tersengal.

Sepertinya Daehyun tidak memperhatikan rengekan Junhong. dengan buru-buru Ia membalik badan Junhong. Ia menungging sekarang.

"Buka kakimu, Sayang. Yang lebar !" Daehyun menepuk bokong Junhong. Ia menurut saja. Di renggangkan kaki Junhong.

"Oppaa apa kita tidak bisa istirahat sebentar ? Aku lelaahh." Junhong mencoba menoleh ke belakang demi memohon padanya.

Daehyun tersenyum jail. Melesakkan penisnya ke vagina Junhong dalam sekali hentakan saja. Benar-benar cari mati kau, Daehyun !

"Hehee maaf sayang. Belum tuntas niih. Tanggung," ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun langsung tancap gas menggenjot vagina Junhong.

"Ahhh.." Junhong kembali terangsang. Posisi seperti ini memang favorit Daehyun

Kedua tangan Junhong bertumpu pada bantal. Pinggulnya di gerakkan melawan arah genjotan Daehyun. Rasanya penis Daehyun benar-benar menyodok sempurna. Junhong menggeliat menahan kenikmatan servisnya. Junhong mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati sodokan sang suami.

Di raupnya kedua payudaran Junhong yang menggantung sempurna. Di tarik-tarik putingnya yang sudah tegak sempurna itu. Terus di hujamnya penis Daehyun dengan cepat.

Di naikkan tempo mengocok vagina Junhong. Terlihat Junhong makin beringasan.

"Aahhh.. Oppaa aahhh.. emmhhh…"

Di gigit bahu dan tengkuk Junhong oleh Daehyun. Junhong menggeleng cepat. Daehyun tau dia akan keluar. Di gosok cepat klitorisnya dengan telunjuknya. Dia meracau semampunya. Daehyun terus menusukkan penisnya cepat, lebih cepat, dan makin cepat.

"Aaaahhh… Oppaa aahhhh…Eemmhhh.. Aaaaahhhh.." Junhong orgasme.

Daehyun masih saja memacu juniornya. Di jilati punggung Junhong. Wanita itu kembali mendesah.

"Chagii.. Ahhh.."

Di tarik wajah Junhong. Lalu mencium bibirnya kasar. Junhong sangat bernafsu melumat bibir Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali menggigit lehernya. Erangan seksi Junhong memenuhi ruangan ini. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati sentuhan Daehyun di leher, payudara, klitoris, dan vaginanya. Daehyun makin mengoyak liangnya. Daehyun merasakan Ia hampir sampai.

"Baby.. Aaaahhhhh.." Lima kali Daehyun menyemprotkan spermanya ke rahim Junhong. Cairan mereka bercampur disana. Sebagian keluar dari vagina Junhong dan meleleh menuruni pahanya. Junhong langsung ambruk di kasur.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Junhong yang sudah terlelap, sangat manis menurutnya. "Selamat malam Baby" , ucap Daehyun pelan lalu mengecup kening Junhong. Dan kedua insan manusia itu terlelap ke alam mimpi mereka.

END

Annyeong ini ff Daelo pertama author. Baru pertama udh bikin ff yadong aja  
Please RnR yaa… biar author semangat yg bikin ff lagi. ^^d

Don't be silent reader yaa~ kesian authornya ngetik panjang-panjang gk di hargain, oke gk tuh ^^


End file.
